


I'm gonna end up in Hell with these motherfucker's

by Gir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Demon Sam, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Roleswap, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir/pseuds/Gir
Summary: Dean was assigned to protect the Novak brothers from harm as everyone else was fighting  to stop the demons from breaking any of the seals. Needless to say, he's pissed. He's a warrior damnit, he should be out on the field defending God's creation. Not babysitting Michael's vessel.When he comes to meet the righteous man and his brother he's beyond annoyed to find that they're both trying to make his job Hell.





	1. You have a mission

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing everything goes to their respective owners.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is called upon by John and receives a mission.

Daniel was watching the sunrise when he was called upon by John. He grimaced as he stood up, glancing back at the sunrise making it's way over the horizon before he flew to meet his commanding officer.

He landed in Joshua's garden nodding at him as Joshua smiled in acknowledgment before going back to pulling weeds.

Daniel grinned a little but that was soon masked when he felt John's presence.

"Daniel." John greeted.

"John." Daniel stood at attention until he nodded at him.

"I have a mission for you, it's going to involve all of your skills and attention." John barked as he watched him.

Daniel looked back up in surprise and met his gaze with a determined look. "What's my mission?"


	2. You got to be kidding me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing everything goes to their respective owners.

Daniel watched John, determination written clearly on his features. He's been waiting for so long to prove himself.

"You are to go to Earth and seek out the Righteous Man, the Novak brothers. The righteous one is the one they call Castiel, you must protect him at all costs. He is the one that will help put a stop to Lucifer's rising with Michael."

Daniel stared at him curiously, he should have been gone once he finished speaking.

"Is there a problem, Daniel?" John barked.

Daniel winced at his tone, John didn't like to waste time and he controlled the garrison in a strict and orderly fashion.

"No, Sir." He shook his head, stretched his wings and flew off. He had to find a suitable vessel.

As Daniel was flying he noticed a strong vessel in one of the buildings he flew past, turning he made his way back. When he landed he noticed that it seemed to be some type of shop as he looked at all of the cars and machinery. He watched as the man  made his way out of the building as he turned off all the lights, locking the doors and walking to his car. As he was putting his keys into the door Daniel called out to him asking for permission to host him for some time. When the man asked who he was he told him he was an angel of the Lord. Out of curiosity and some disbelief the man said yes and with that Daniel overtook his body. As the man saw the white light envelope his body he told Daniel that he was trusting him, at this Daniel assured he would look after him before he gained full control of his body.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SOMEWHERE IN VEGAS

Castiel yawned as he watched his older brother Gabriel playing poker at one of the many tables in Las Vegas, .

To say that his brother seemed to be winning would be an understatement, Gabriel had half of the fucking pot on his side of the table and he couldn't help but wonder if his brother was cheating.

As usual he came to find that he wasn't, his brother just had all of the luck in the world and then some.

Cas groaned as he checked the time 12:34, they were supposed to be heading to their latest case nearly three hours ago, but of fucking course Gabriel had to give him the puppy eyes for one more game and now, here they were.

Cas was going to give him another hour, if he still wasn't done by then it wasn't his problem, he was going to drag Gabe out of there whether he liked it or not. They had places to be, lives to save.

His thoughts were interrupted and panic surged through him as his breath began to show and the familiar smell of sulfur came about.

When he turned to where the smell was strongest he watched as a very big man met his gaze, he looked to be about 22, stood at about 6'4 with shaggy hair and a look of murderous intent in his eyes and began running towards him.

"Oh, shit." Cas muttered as he turned to run towards Gabriel only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me if you wish to survive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Oh, great! My life is officially the Terminator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Novaks meet their Guardian angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, everything goes to their respective owners.

Cas looked at the hand that was on his shoulder and attempted to grab the wrist, but just as fast as the hand came it disappeared, retreating back to it's owner. 

"There's no time for this Castiel, please come with me, you'll be safe. I promise." the man tried to reassure.

Cas was about to argue when the big man from earlier grabbed the guy from behind and threw him over the bar into the shelves of liquor. He looked at Cas for a moment before turning to where Gabriel sat and began running in his direction.

"No!" Cas yelled as he began to run towards Gabe as well when realization dawned on him. Cas was a fast runner, but this guy was running like he was in the Olympics.

"Gabe, run!" he yelled. Cas watched as his brother looked up with puppy eyes at the ready until he noticed the Sasquatch of a man that was running in his direction with pitch black eyes. He watched as his brother immediately went from surprised to wary as he saw him reaching towards his waist for the pistol he always kept there. 

Cas heard shattered glass moving behind him and people gasping before something zipped past him. His heart clenched as he thought it was another thing running to assist his brother's assailant, but was filled with relief as he watched whatever it was knock the big man down.

When it seemed as though the unexpected thing had the man pinned down he noticed it was the the man from earlier, but before he could get a good look at him Gabe was grabbing his coat's shoulder and dragging him to the nearest exit. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they ran through the parking lot to his 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V they heard another pair of footsteps running behind them. They turned around to see the man from earlier that had attacked Gabe's assailant. He was bleeding from numerous cuts across his arms and abdomen and had a few good shiners on his face along with more cuts. His clothes were ripped from a knife or something of the sort and his body appeared to have many fatal gashes, yet he was standing there as if he was perfectly fine.

Gabe pulled his gun out and switched the safety off, pointing it at the man in front of them. 

"Who are you?" Gabriel questioned with an intimidating look.

The man stopped and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture as he stood still for a while.

Cas took this moment to get a good look at him. He was tall that's for sure, but not as tall as the other man he was fighting. He was tan with dark blonde hair and green eyes and had freckles across his face. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a dark red solid flannel, dark jeans and black work boots. Cas noticed that he also had an amulet around his neck but couldn't figure out where it was from or what it represented.

"There's no time to explain right now, please come with me." the man ordered as he walked closer to them.

Gabriel put his finger on the trigger and pushed it on the man's chest. "Back off or I'll shoot." 

The man looked at Gabriel with a blank stare before lifting his arm. Gabriel didn't hesitate as he emptied the clip into his chest. When the clip was empty the man grabbed Gabe by the wrist and twisted it behind his back before putting two fingers to his forehead and Gabe went still, dropping face first to the floor with a heavy thud. He turned to Cas and slowly walked up to him.

"We need to talk, Castiel."

He looked down at Gabe and then back to him.

"Alone." 

 Before he could react the man touched Cas" forehead and everything went black.


	4. You need to explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel talks with Dean.

When Cas woke up he was in his and Gabe's motel room, as he sat up he saw Daniel looking through their stuff on the table with none of the injuries he had acquired earlier. Cas sat up and pulled his gun out from beneath his pillow, pointing it at the strange man.

As the man glanced his way he looked slightly annoyed as he continued to go about his business.

"That won't work on me". 

"Who are you?", Cas asked as he glared at him.

"Daniel."

"What are you?"

Daniel looked up from one of Cas' books on lore as he turned in his seat to address him.

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

To say Cas was pissed would be an understatement.

"There's no such thing, I should know I basically study supernatural beings."

Daniel cocked his head to the side and looked at him.

"Then how am I here?"

"I don't know, you could be a god or a ghost or something like that." Cas stated as he stood up. "If you're really an angel then prove it." He pointed his gun at him again.

Daniel raised his eyebrow before standing up.

"Alright." He said as he moved to the far wall.

At first nothing happened and then Cas watched as Daniel's eyes started to glow and a huge outline of wings covered the wall and then some. 

 "Is this the proof you were asking for?" Daniel asked as his eyes turned back to normal and the light faded.

"I'm still not convinced, if there's angels out there then why is there still evil in the world. Aren't you supposed to be guardians of the innocent and prevent bad things from happening. If that's true then why aren't you there when it counts when people need to be saved?!" Castiel's face was turning red from anger. 

"How ca-". "Because I am a warrior." Daniel interrupted. 

"What?!" Cas asked in an angry whisper. 

"Read the Bible, Angels are warriors of God. We serve him and you through his will. You were given the power of free will and some of those misdeeds are what some humans choose to do with it. When there are demons involved, we get involved, but our numbers are not limitless. Which is why we have orders. There are not enough of us to be at your beck and call every second of everyday. I'm not here to play the small Angel on your shoulder and tell you what to do. I am only here to help you, so you can either sit here and question me all you want and waste time while you are still being tracked down by that demon or you can let me assist you and help you survive." 

Cas' face was red from anger and embarrassment, but before he could argue Gabe was sitting up and glaring at the Angel as he rubbed his face from where he had fallen on the floor. 

"What the fuck are you?" Gabe questioned as he stood up trying to look intimidating.

Cas watched as Daniel gave his brother an annoyed look before turning to Castiel not even bothering to answer Gabe's question. 

"Well?" He asked.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Cas questioned as he moved closer to his brother.

Daniel made another annoyed face which made Cas wonder if all angels were this sassy. 

"Just trust in God's plan, alright." 

When none of them made a move he closed his eyes and they watched as his body hit the ground with a hard thud. 

They rushed to check on him, as Gabe was shaking the man awake he didn't notice the fist coming at him and yelped when it connected with his nose. 

"Back off, you asshat!" The man said as he shooed the brothers away as he stood up and went to sit on the bed rubbing his head from where it connected with the floor. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
